Feathertail/Main article
}} }} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age=Approx. 30 moons (2.5 years) at death |death=Force of impact |kit=Featherkit |apprentice=Featherpaw |warrior=Feathertail |starclan resident=Feathertail |father=Graystripe |mother=Silverstream |foster mothers=Goldenflower, Mosspelt |brother=Stormfur |half-sisters=Blossomfall, Briarlight |half-brother=Bumblestripe |foster brother=Bramblestar |foster sister=Tawnypelt |mentor=Mistystar |temporary mentor=Sandstorm |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Forest of Secrets, ''Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Super Editions |deadbooks=''The New Prophecy, ''Graystripe's Adventure, Outcast, The Fourth Apprentice, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides }} Feathertail is a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a plumy tail. Feathertail was a RiverClan warrior, the product of a half-Clan relationship between Silverstream and Graystripe along with her brother, Stormfur. She was born as Featherkit and taken to RiverClan after the death of her mother. As an apprentice, Featherpaw was held prisoner along with the other half-Clan cats by Tigerstar, and temporarily joined ThunderClan after their escape. After Tigerstar's defeat, Feathertail became a warrior and journeyed on a quest from StarClan alongside Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw, who she fell in love with. However, when Feathertail was revealed as the silver cat destined to save the Tribe from Sharptooth, she died dislodging a stalactite from the cave roof, killing Sharptooth in the process. Mourning her death, Crowpaw asked to be named Crowfeather in her honor. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Featherkit is born to Silverstream and Graystripe, along with her brother, Stormkit. Her mother dies after losing too much blood while kitting and the kits are taken to ThunderClan, where they are nursed by Goldenflower. However, RiverClan demands the kits for their mother's Clan, so Graystripe leaves ThunderClan to be with them in RiverClan. He eventually realizes he is loyal to his birth Clan and returns, while Featherkit and Stormkit remain in RiverClan. Featherpaw becomes an apprentice with Mistyfoot as her mentor, but she, Stormpaw, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot are taken prisoner by Tigerstar, who keeps them in an old fox den, making them half-starved. :They are brought out to be killed, but Stonefur fights to protect the apprenties, dying in the process. Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe rescue Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Mistyfoot, taking them to ThunderClan. Featherpaw fights in the battle against BloodClan with LionClan and along with the other apprentices, kills the BloodClan deputy, Bone. After the battle is won, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Mistyfoot return to RiverClan. The New Prophecy :Now a warrior, Feathertail receives a prophecy from StarClan to save the Clans. Stormfur joins her out his protectiveness, and she travels with Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw to the sun-drown-place to find Midnight. Despite Crowpaw's prickly attitude, Feathertail manages to reach his soft side and the two developed feelings for each other. They reach the sun-drown-place and meet Midnight, revealed to be a badger, who tells them that Twolegs are going to destroy the forest, and that the Clans must find a new home. During the journey back, they cut through the mountains where they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, who are being hunted by a beast named Sharptooth. The Tribe believes Stormfur is the cat prophecized to save them, but when Crowpaw is cornered by Sharptooth, Feathertail proves herself as the chosen cat, impaling Sharptooth with a falling stalactite. Now walking in StarClan and with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, Feathertail visits Leafpool in her dreams to help Willowpaw's medicine cat training and encourages Leafpool's relationship with Crowfeather. Novellas :In 'Leafpool's Wish', Feathertail appears to Squirrelflight in a dream after the birth of Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits half-Clan kits: Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. She urges Squirrelflight to take them in as her own, explaining that they have an important destiny and must be raised within the Clans. Though reluctantly, Squirrelflight agrees to tell ThunderClan that she is their mother and Brambleclaw is their father. Detailed Description :Feathertail is a slender, soft-furred, silver tabby she-cat with sky -blue eyes and a plumy tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Feathertail has killed: *Bone ''(Alongside Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Ashfur) *Sharptooth Quotes External links * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages